Pipe wrenches are designed to install fasteners on elongated components, such as pipes or electric cables. For example, pipe wrenches may be used to install forged screws on pipes for fuels or liquefied gas, to secure pipes on to metrology devices on fuel injection systems, or to fasten hydraulic valves or hydraulic breaks onto hydraulic devices.
However, existing pipe wrenches typically have a fixed length handle which is inconvenient.